Eldarzy
Eldarzy to starożytna rasa o tragicznej przeszłości. Zostali wyhodowani przez Starożytnych jako rasa wojowników, którzy mieli stawić czoła C'tan i ich armii w postaci Nekronów. Nie okazali się na tyle skuteczni, by pokonać bogów-gwiazdy. Udało im się przetrwać pogrom jaki miał miejsce w galaktyce podczas wojny pomiędzy Nekronami, a Starożytnymi. Kiedy C'tan zapadli w sen, Eldarzy zaczęli rozwijać swoje imperium. Szybko kolonizowali nowe światy i stawali się coraz potężniejsi. thumb|left|232pxU szczytu potęgi Eldarzy byli zdeprawowaną rasą. Brzydzili się pracą i szukali tylko przyjemności. Nieliczna część zniesmaczonych Eldarów odleciała światostatkami i zamieszkała na granicy ich imperium. Kiedy deprawacja i nadmiar osiągnęły punkt krytyczny, miało miejsce wydarzenie, które po dziś dzień ma swoje skutki. Z zachowania Eldarów narodził się czwarty bóg chaosu – Slaanesh. W miejscu jego narodzin i zarazem stolicy Eldarów powstała anomalia, w której łączą się światy nasz i osnowy. Po czasy obecne zamieszkują je demony a sama anomalia jest znana pod nazwą Oka Terroru. Krótko po tym pozostali Eldarzy podzielili się na dwie grupy. Jedni z nich próbowali przywrócić braciom zdrowy rozsądek i odciągnąć ich od drogi chaosu, a kiedy i to nie skutkowało odlecieli jako uchodźcy, pozostali zostali w oku terroru, gdyż uznali, że siły chaosu zostawią ich w spokoju, jeśli dadzą im to, czego te chcą – ból i krew. Ci, którzy odlecieli stali się nomadyczną rasą bliską wyginięcia. Część z nich zbudowała światostatki i odleciała by prowadzić tryb życia. Grupa, która postanowiła podporządkować się chaosowi nosi do dnia dzisiejszego miano Mrocznych Eldarów. Poza tymi trzema grupami wykształciła się czwarta. Arlekini, bo o nich mowa, to trubadurzy i aktorzy wędrujący pomiędzy Światostatkami i grający Eldarskie mity i opowieści. thumb|290pxW języku Eldarów bardzo duże znaczenie mają ich wierzenia i mity. Wiele słów ma znaczenie symboliczne, wywodzące się z legend. Dla zwykłego człowieka mowa ta jest zupełnie niezrozumiała i Stanowi wysoko zaawansowany sposób komunikacji. Nie wiadomo, czy mity Eldarów opisują rzeczywiste wydarzenia. Jeden z najważniejszych Eldarskich mitów nosi nazwę „Wojna w Raju” i opowiada o konflikcie pomiędzy bogiem wojny Khainem, a boskim kowalem Vaulem. Wiadomo też, że Starożytna wojna pomiędzy Nekrontyr a Starożytnymi również nosiła tę nazwę, jednak do tej pory nie potwierdzono powiązań pomiędzy tymi dwoma konfliktami. *Eldarskie światostatki: Są to pozostali przy życiu Eldarzy, którzy uciekli jeszcze przed narodzinami Slaanesha. W ogromnych, upiorytowych statkach dalej rozwija się Eldarska kultura, przemysł i nauka. Na ich pokładach są zwierzęta i rośliny ze świata, z którego uciekli, a same statki mają wielkość planetoid. Każdy ze Światostatków stanowi samoczynnie rozwijający się i funkcjonujący system. Wojny między nimi zdarzają się bardzo rzadko, mają jednak miejsce, gdyż na każdym z tych małych światów panują inne poglądy. Główne Światostatki to Biel-Tan, Ulthwe, Alaitoc, Iyanden i Saim-Hann. Społeczności ze Światostatków stanowią większość pozostałych do tej pory przy życiu Eldarów. *Arlekini: Są wędrownymi trubadurami. Wyznają boga Cegaracha, zwanego też Śmiejącym się Bogiem. Wędrują przez Webway Portale pomiędzy Światostatkami pokazując Eldarskie mity. Te przedstawienia są niezwykle ważne dla Eldarów. Arlekini są zagorzałymi wrogami Chaosu i stanowią straż Czarnej Biblioteki, czyli miejsca zgromadzenia wiedzy Eldarów na temat Chaosu. *Mroczni Eldarzy: Jest to okrutna i niszczycielska grupa Eldarów, którzy obecnie podzielili się na stale rywalizujące ze sobą Kabale i Kulty Wiedźm. Ich tryb życia opiera się na atakach na zamieszkałe planety w poszukiwaniu dóbr materialnych i jeńców. Ulubioną rozrywką Mrocznych Eldarów jest zadawanie bólu i cierpienia. Lubują się też w krwawych widowiskach, jakimi są walki gladiatorskie pomiędzy rasami inteligentnymi i bestiami. Mieszkają w mieście znanym jako Commorragh, gdzie panuje anarchia a silniejsi przetrwają. Na czele Kabalu stoi Archon i włada on tak długo, aż ktoś go zabije i przejmie władzę. Mistrzami tortur są Haemonkulusy doskonalący ich techniki przez lata. Powiada się, że nie ma bólu nieznanego dla nich. Planety, które zostały zaatakowane przez Mrocznych Eldarów pełne są ciał, krwi i śmierci. Inkwizytor Absolvuthumb|left|334pxs, po wizycie w Obsydiańskiej Stacji mówi: ”Nigdy nie zapomnę, co widziałem na Stacji Obsydiańskiej. Kości pięciu tysięcy dzielnych ludzi leżące porozrzucane po korytarzach. Ich krew była rozsmarowana po ścianach i podłodze dormitoriów. Ich wnętrzności były porozwieszane po panelach niczym groteskowe ozdoby ''jakiejś szalonej uroczystości. Nie znaleziono jednak nawet jednej czaszki; zabrane jako trofea przez agresorów”'' - Codex: Dark Eldars. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Xenos